Pregnancy and Puzzle Pieces
by victori-yesplz
Summary: Topanga finds herself in an opposite situation when she realizes that she's pregnant with her third child, one with special needs, after helping Maya adapt to changes in her body. How will the Matthews' and Maya adapt to their new changes when their world doesn't turn out exactly like they expected or could ever prepare for?


***Two years before***

As for Riley Matthews, puberty, growing up, and make-up had been encouraged to never be a taboo subject in her family. In fact, Riley was learning to be as comfortable talking about when she would get her menstrual cycle in a normal conversation with her mom as she was asking questions. She had grown up completely privileged and comfortable talking about it as if it was just another part of life. However, Maya Hart had not had the same experience growing up, her mother often absent from her day and her father completely erased from her life.

Maya knew where her mother kept only tampons for herself most of the time, stored beneath the leaky sink of their old apartment, paint peeling from the walls and the creaky old cabinets making it extremely impossible for her mother to be discreet. It was as if she was opening a cabinet and ripping open a bag of chips every time she opened a wrapper.

No one had ever talked to her about getting her first period so the day it actually did come, she had been extremely uneasy and nervous, but followed her first instinct to approach Mrs. Matthews, the only other adult female that would be able to help her. However, she hadn't wanted Riley to find out, because unlike herself, Riley couldn't possibly let it go and would let it out to everyone.

Maya's heart palpitated in her chest as she woke up early that morning, nothing feeling out of the usual other than the fact that she felt a little warmer than usual. As she aimlessly shuffled her way to the restroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she caught a glimpse of red as she sat on the toilet.

It startled her at first, causing for her to rub her eyes quickly and doing a double take. It wasn't until she really began to wake up until she realized that she had finally matured. She secretly had always wished that Riley would be the first, but knew Topanga could and would be just as understanding. After all, Topanga was all about nature and the body's way of releasing its lining month after month. So she quickly changed into clean underwear, packing an extra clean pair in her backpack, and headed for the Matthews' home.

"Hey losers," She announces her entrance in a joking manner, slamming the front door behind her abruptly. Riley looked up from her syrup pool on her plate to mutter, ' _Good morning, Peaches!'_ through her mouth full of pancakes.

Topanga still shuffled around in her pajamas, dark circles around her weary eyes as Maya realized it had yet again been another late night for attorney Topanga Matthews. What she hadn't known was that despite the fact that Topanga had been sick the night before, she was determined to still make it to work. Now if only she could find the motivation to get dressed, and wake an also feverish Auggie from his sleep to get him to school on time.

"Morning Maya; There's a plate on the table for you." She informs her, setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes before her.

"Sorry Mrs. Matthews, but I'm not really hungry. Hey, i'm sure they're great though!" Maya assures her gratefully.

Topanga jokingly feels Maya's forehead before sitting beside her, looking to her firmly with authority to her face.

"You're eating these. If I stayed up late and still made you pancakes, the least you could do is pretend to eat them by stuffing them in your backpack or something." She demands, obviously in a mood.

Maya wondered what had Topanga in a bad mood other than the fact that she had stayed up caring for a sick child, herself, and working on a case that was due today. The verdict was to be reached by the end of the day and her part had to be done in order for the chance for the business to be proved guilty. Today didn't seem like the greatest day to bother Topanga, but Maya couldn't go through the day alone.

"Um, Mrs. Matthews." Maya finally mumbled when everyone had left the table twenty minutes later, "Can we talk?" She adds, grabbing her attention with her suddenly serious tone of voice.

Topanga sets down the dishes in the sink, sitting beside the suddenly shy blond, wringing her hands sheepishy together, and watching how they went from red to white when she squeezed them together.

"What's up?" She asked, her face finally softening when she realized Maya hadn't been in the mood to joke around either that morning.

Maya's face was flushed with sudden embarrassment, unsure how to state her problem in the least uncomfortable way. But as soon as she remembered that Topanga had once been through it herself, she felt a sudden realization that felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't the only one, and certainly wasn't the first girl to ever get her period. So what was she afraid of?

"Mrs. Matthews, my mother has never really been in my life enough to have the important talks. And you know how you and Riley do that thing, where you sit beside each other and you can tell each other anything at all?"

"You mean 'talk'?" Topanga sarcastically remarks and Maya nods.

"Well, she's never really told me about growing up," Maya paused, remembering it had been Mrs. Matthews who had bought her her first training bra in sixth grade. "And this morning, i've... well, started my _period."_ She whispers the last word, looking around to see if Cory had been eavesdropping.

Topanga smiled reassuringly before grabbing Maya's hands in hers, willing Maya's eyes to meet hers.

"Come with me; I've had this talk in my head for years, but I never imagined it would be with you first."

"What am I? Your practice daughter for when Riley's time comes?" Maya retorts.

Topanga drags her up the stairs in the master bathroom, reaching beneath the white, silky cabinet doors of the granite sink to pull out a bag of pads, and some tampons.

"Which would you prefer?" Topanga asks before Maya points to the pads.

Topanga explains how to use it, demonstrating by ripping open to package and informing her how often to change it. Then she handed Maya the entire package, hugging her reassuringly and feeling the tension and uneasiness leave the blonde's body.

Instead of following Topanga out of the room Maya plops on Topanga's bed, looking sorrowfully at the package, and Topanga sits beside her, wrapping a motherly arm around her skinny shoulders.

"Maya, this isn't about you feeling awkward at all, is it?" Topanga interrogates and Maya shakes her head.

"Oh Mrs. M! It's just that i've always longed for a relationship like yours and Riley's, where I could go to my mom and talk to her about these kind of things. I mean, I could, but it just doesn't feel as natural as talking to you."

"Maya, your mother has been through the same thing, I'm sure she understands what you're going through. Any woman who has been through it can relate. Some more than others."

Maya scuffs, feeling angry tears sting the back of her eyes, realizing that this was exactly her point. Topanga always knew what to say: She knew what to say when Riley had fallen out of a wagon that Maya had pulled her in downhill, assuring Maya that even though she didn't think her decisions through, and that actions had consequences, that everyone made mistakes. It was Topanga who had helped her with her addition and subtraction as a young girl, and it was Cory who had helped her when she failed her test on evolution.

"How did you get to be so wise, Mrs. M?" Maya asks.

"This isn't my first rodeo. And anytime you need anything, please don't hesitate. We'll get you what you need, no questions asked. All you need to do is ask, and help yourself."

Maya stands to leave the room before stopping in her tracks, turning around and smiling to the brunette still sitting with the bag of pads on her lap.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews." Maya turns back to grab the bag from her hands. "And please keep restocking the supply so I don't have to ask." She smiles.

"Between you and I, It's best that I can't do that for you right now."

"Why not?"

"Because in life, we need communication to help us get around. I need it at my job when I have to ask for help, because no one just looks at me and assumes anything. It's a part of growing up."

Topanga watches as Maya shuts the door behind her, then leaves the neatly made bed to the mirror in the bathroom, watching the color return to her face as she realized she had too been nervous to have this talk, even though she rehearsed it in her head thousands of times. Then, without a second thought, she reached beneath the counter where the pads used to be, and pulled what she had hidden for safekeeping. And this time she didn't hesitate, the package of unopened pads finally gone, her chance to finally face what she had been afraid of doing.

"Here we go." She sighs, turning the pregnancy test in her sweaty palms, and closing the door.


End file.
